MeyRin X Sebastian Part 1
by PurpleVampirePenguin
Summary: Just some random stuff about my pairing of MeyRin and Sebby from Kuroshitsuji


Kuroshitsuji: MeyRin X Sebastian

Part 1

Ciel sat at his desk reading a letter about a missing boy who needed finding. "Sebastian!" He called out, instantly Sebastian walked through the door. "Yes, my lord?" He asked in his usual polite tone. "We've been asked to find a missing boy, ready the carrige immediatly. We have a meeting with the boys parents." Ciel said standing up and straightening his eye patch. "As you wish, young master." Sebastian said, bowed and left the room.

Ciel glanced out the window and saw Finny in the garden, he was standing by a tree. He put his arm out to lean against it when suddenly the whole thing collapsed and it's roots were torn from the ground. Ciel sighed as he watched Finny shriek with embarassment and run around trying to think of some way to fix it. "Fool." Ciel whispered to himself. "The carrige is ready, my lord." Sebastian's voice said from behind him. Ciel turned around, taking his cane and walked out and walked silently to the front door, Sebastian behind him. Ciel stopped before leaving and spoke sternly "that imbisiel pulled up the tree _again_. I need you to replant one while Im gone. As soon as you've done that join me again witht the boy's family. Do you understand me Sebastian?" "Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and bowed. He opened the door, walked Ciel to the carrige and watched as it drove away into the distance. As soon as it was gone he sighed and made his way to the back of the mannor.

He walked out to the garden where he saw Finny, Bard and MeyRin all trying hide the tree in a long hedge that spread down the garden. "What _are_ you doing?!" Sebastian yelled across the garden at them. They all turned around instantly. "Arrrgh!" MeyRin stuttered and blushed, Finnie dropped the tree and it landed on Bards foot. "Ouch! Watch where ya drop that thing!" "Sorry! We're trying to hide the tree as not to upset Lord Phantomhive!" Finny moaned, almost in tears. "Yeah! We dont wanna stress him out anymore than he already is!" Bard said scratching his head. "All of you, inside immediatly!" Sebastian said and pointed at the mannor. "But we-" Finny moaned "_I_ will deal with this!" Sebastian said as the three servants shuffled inside. Sebastian grabbed the tree and elegantly smashed it into a hundred tiny pieces. He then pulled a whole new tree out of no where and planted it in the empty whole where the old one was. After he'd done that he smacked his hands together, causing the dirt to vanish. While all that was happening the three sevants were inside watching through the window. "Arrgh! Did ya see that! He's _so_ wonderful!" MeyRin wailed adoringly. "He is amazin', I'll give 'im that." Bard agreed. "Wow!" Finny Gasped. Although this was a normal thing for the three servants to see on a daily basis, everytime they were _still_ amazed at Sebastians grace and elegance.

The three looked at each other and smiled, but when they turned back to the window Sebastian was gone! "Dont you have work to be doing?" They all jumped as a voice came from behind them. Finny bumped into MeyRin and she was knocked off her feet and flew towards the ground. Just before she hit the floor she was caught by Sebastian. "Aaargh!" She wailed as blood came pouring out her nose and she frantically tried to stop it. She felt herself blushing as the image of her and Sebastian kissing passionatly popped in her head. "Please _try_ to be more careful." Sebastian said kindly. MeyRin pounced out his arms and finally got the blood to stop spraying out of her nose. She was stuck with only her hand to wipe the blood away, but then she saw a hankerchief being held infront of her by Sebastian. "T-t-thank you!" She stuttered and wiped her nose. She held it back out to him but he turned it down "keep it." He said and smiled. She gazed up into his gorgeous red eyes, she longed to tell him that she loved him. But what would he say? Would he laugh? Would he turn her down? Or did he maybe... like her back? Another image of him holding her close and running his fingers through her hair popped into her mind and she began to blush again! "I- uh..." She mumbled. Her stomach began to twist and turn as if it was a ship on a stormy sea. The words were in her mind- I love you- but for some reason they wouldnt come out. "I..." She could feel herself blushing even more now. Sebastian was waiting patiently "Yes?" He said. Finny gently tapped her in the arm. She looked over at him and saw him moth the words "tell him." She knew that Finny and Bard knew she liked Sebastian, she hadnt told them, but it was obvious. She took a deep breath "I... lo-" She was about to say it when Sebastian quickly turned around and started walking away. "-ove you..." She whispered to herself sadly. "Where ya goin' Sebastian?!" Bard shouted after him. "I just remembered the young master is expecting me. Dont burn the house down while Im gone." Sebastian said as he walked out the mannor. "Oh MeyRin! You had your chance right there and you blew it!" Finny said sympathetically to her. She felt herself deflating and tears came to her eyes. She HAD blown it. "Im going to clean the kitchen." She said and walked off. "Dont mess with any of my ingredients!" Bard yelled after her. But she wasn't going to the kitchen, she was really going to the basement. That was where she liked to go when she had to think or was upset. She sat alone in the basement and cried. The smell of Ciel's tea comforted her slightly, but she was still upset.


End file.
